Nightmares
by zzaKri
Summary: Those nightmares just wouldn't stop, they just wouldn't leave him alone. When was he finally going to wake up? "Aominecchi, I've been having nightmares, terrible nightmares..." READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.


**Title:** Nightmares

**Summary: **Those nightmares just wouldn't stop, they just wouldn't leave him alone. When is he finally going to wake up? "Aominecchi, I've been having nightmares, terrible nightmares..." READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

**Author's Note: **Sorry for not being sorry for not specifying any warnings, as I always love to do. I never liked giving warnings, they tend to give the story away. Anyway, enjoy reading.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KnB. This story was inspired by a post I read.

* * *

21/05/17_ 01:36_

_To: Aominecchi_

_Aominecchi please pick up your phone…_

_._

_21/05/17 1:58_

_To: Aominecchi_

_Aominecchi why aren't you answering your phone? Please answer my calls…_

_._

_21/05/17 2:09_

_To: Aominecchi_

_Seriously Daiki why won't you answer my calls?_

_I'm getting worried sick here…_

_._

_21/05/17 2:36_

_To: Aominecchi_

_That's it! If you don't pick up your phone I'm seriously going over to your place!_

_._

_21/05/17 3:03_

_To: Aominecchi_

_Aomine Daiki I swear to god if you don't pick up your phone I won't ever talk to you again!_

_._

_21/05/17 3:06_

_From: Aominecchi_

_Jeez Kise…What's wrong? How many times have you called? It's still 3 in the morning._

_._

_21/05/17 3:08_

_To: Aominecchi_

_Oh god, thank heavens! Finally! Are you alright? Why aren't you picking up?_

_._

_21/05/17 3:11_

_From: Aominecchi_

_Of course, why wouldn't I be? I was sleeping, I didn't notice your calls…_

_._

_21/05/17 3:13_

_To: Aominecchi_

_Thank goodness…I was so afraid…_

_._

_21/05/17 3:15_

_From: Aominecchi_

_Why? What happened? Where the hell are you right now?_

_._

_21/05/17 3:23_

_To: Aominecchi_

_I'm at home…I had a nightmare Aominecchi…_

_You were dying…in front of me, yet I couldn't do anything…_

_I felt so helpless…I couldn't save you…_

_I'm sorry for bothering you over such a stupid reason…_

_I just…I was so afraid Aominecchi, I never want to lose you, especially not like that_

_._

_21/05/17 3:25_

_From: Aominecchi_

_That's silly Kise…it's just a dream 'k?_

_Can you go back to sleep?_

_._

_21/05/17 3:27_

_To: Aominecchi_

_Honestly I'm too scared to go back to sleep Aominecchi._

_I'm afraid I'll wake up and find out that you're really gone after all…_

_._

_21/05/17 3:30_

_From: Aominecchi_

_Don't be stupid. I'll call you right now to sing you back to sleep, ok?_

* * *

The call never comes. He waits but it never comes. He waits to hear his soothing voice but it doesn't come.

Kise was awoken by the sound of his phone ringing. He darts up and reaches for his phone to answer the call.

"Aominecchi!" Kise answered thoughtlessly. "I've been waiting for your call! Why—"

"Kise-kun, are you alright?" Says the voice from the other line.

"Ah, Kurokocchi. Sorry, sorry. I was having a bad dream. Why'd you call? It's odd for Kurokocchi to call me so suddenly."

"Kise-kun, have you forgotten what day it is?"

"Eh? What do you mean Kurokocchi? I'm sorry, I must've forgotten. Did we have any plans for today?"

"Kise-kun, today is Aomine-kun's—"

"Please don't say it…Kurokocchi…I beg of you, please don't. I can't—"

It's not that he couldn't it's just that he doesn't want to. He doesn't want to accept the truth. It was too painful for him. He couldn't even tell his dreams apart from reality. It was messed up, everything seemed messed up. Things were falling apart for him, nothing seemed to be in their proper place.

"Oi Kise! You better man up and get your ass over here or else I'll personally come over to your place and drag you to his funeral if I have to! How do you think would he feel if he were to find you in that state?!"

Another voice yells from the other side of the line. Kise was dragged back into reality, his heart couldn't possibly sink any lower than it already has.

"Kagamicchi…"

"Kagami-kun please stop that. You're making it worse."

The two continued to argue and Kise decides to end the call. He can't go there, it's taking him every ounce of will he has left to keep himself sane and going there would definitely snap the thin string that's holding him up on his feet.

He doesn't notice the time and let it slip by. Time no longer has any meaning for him, not when he has been stripped bare of his happiness.

He doesn't realize that he'd fallen asleep until his phone buzzes from the text message he'd just received.

_._

_16/07/18 18:09_

_From: Aominecchi_

_Oi Kise! Where the hell are you?! I've been calling you._

_Ah fuck this. I'm going home, no use waiting, it's pouring out here._

_Let's just have this date someday else. Stay in, I don't want you getting sick._

.

"Aominecchi…"

He doesn't blink. He just stares at the screen, drowning in the cruelty of it all. He tries to grasp whatever the hell was going on but he could no longer tell if what was happening was actually real or not. But it all seemed so real. The cold biting onto his skin, the soft feathery touch of his sheets and the pain clenching on his chest all felt so real. This couldn't possible be just another dream, could it?

_._

_16/07/18 18:16_

_To: Aominecchi_

_I'm so sorry Aominecchi! I fell asleep! I swear I'll make it up to you!_

_._

_16/07/18 18:20_

_From: Aominecchi_

_It's alright. Just be sure to keep yourself warm ok? Don't let yourself get sick._

_But I swear Kise, you've been sleeping too much lately. Is there something bothering you?_

_._

_16/07/18 18:20_

_To: Aominecchi_

_Aominecchi…_

_._

_16/07/18 18:22_

_From: Aominecchi_

_So there IS something bothering you…what is it Ryouta? Please tell me, I'm getting worried…_

_._

_16/07/18 18:25_

_To: Aominecchi_

_Aominecchi I've been having these terrible nightmares…_

_._

_16/07/18 18:25_

_From: Aominecchi_

_C'mon Kise, they're just dreams ok?_

_._

_16/07/18 18:27_

_To: Aominecchi_

_Aominecchi…you're not really dead are you?_

.

Kise's phone rings once more. He waits a few seconds before answering it but doesn't say a word when he does.

"Ki-chan, where are you? Everyone's worried, you haven't been answering any of our calls. What's going on?"

"Ah Momocchi, I'm fine. I was asleep, I'm sorry to worry all of you. I'm doing fine, I've never felt better."

His voice gave him away; the weary tone and the dragging way he said those words gave him away. He was lying and Momoi knew that.

Kise hangs up after some time and lies back down. He stares at the ceiling as he desperately tried to organize his thoughts. What's happening? He doesn't get it. He couldn't even tell how many days have passed already.

"Aominecchi…"

He lazily reaches for his phone and takes a deep breath before typing his text.

_._

_08/01/20 15:57_

_Aominecchi where are you? Please answer, I don't know what's going on anymore._

.

He puts it down in an instant, afraid of what might happen next. He curls into a ball as he buries himself under his blanket. It was pouring outside just like before he received Momoi's call. The cold was biting onto his skin, the sheets were soft and feathery against his touch but the clenching pain in his chest that he thought would be there was nowhere to be found.

_Just what the hell is happening?_

His phone buzzes and lights up and he reaches for it in an instant

_._

_08/01/20 15:59_

_To: Aominecchi_

_Aominecchi where are you? Please answer, I don't know what's going on anymore._

_Message could not be sent._

.

"Aominecchi…" He whispers between muffled sobs. "Aominecchi…just what is this."

The clenching pain he'd been anticipating finally came and it was too agonizing. He couldn't breathe, it was tearing him apart. He felt as if every inch of his body was being torn to pieces, his heart felt like it was being crushed and his mind felt as if it was being split into two.

"Oi Kise, why the hell are you crying?"

That voice, that oh so familiar voice that he hasn't heard in a long time, there's no mistaking it, it's definitely—

"Aominecchi!"

But when he raises his head to look at him there was no one there.

* * *

"Oi Kise! What the hell have you been thinking?!"

Kise was welcomed by a loud voice when he comes to.

"Mido-rimacchi…what happened?"

"To hell with that! How many of these have you been taking daily?! How long have you been taking this without prescription you idiot?!" Midorima continues not caring that the other had just woken up as he shoved the container on his face.

"Eh? What? What is that?"

"Don't play dumb on me you fucker. How long have you been taking this?!"

Midorima was clearly enraged. Takao was trying to calm the bespectacled man but to no avail. The other people inside the room kept their mouth shut and didn't even try to stop Shutoku's former ace.

"Seriously, are you trying to kill yourself?! It's already been two years Kise, how long do you plan to keep on mourning?! Do you honestly think you're the only one hurting?! Everyone's been grieving over his death but that's not something anyone of us could take back!"

"That's not true! He's not…That's not true! Take it back, take back whatever it is you said and shove it up your damn ass Midorimacchi!"

Everyone was surprised by Kise's choice of words. Never have they heard him talk like that. Everyone averted their gaze from the blond and kept their eyes on the ground. Kuroko, Kagami, Momoi, Midorima, Takao, Akashi, Murasakibara, Kasamatsu, Riko, Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, they all kept their eyes on the ground. The sight before them was too heart-breaking to bear.

"He's not…he's so alive and well there and it all seems so true…so please take it back. Give that back to me! I have to see Aominecchi! I have to see him! I have to be with him or else he'll definitely be lonely without me!"

"Ki-chan! Mou, that's enough…please…" Momoi begs as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Kise-kun…this has gone too far. You need to face this now."

"But…Kurokocchi, it's just too—"

"I don't know how you feel, I'll never be able to know how you exactly feel but Kise-kun, doing this won't solve anything." Kuroko's voice was cracking as he tries to keep his words firm.

They had to keep Kise's head off the clouds.

"Tell me, am I having yet another dream…?"

"What are you saying Kise?" Midorima asked, clearly annoyed.

"Because I can see…I can see him." Kise looks up past his companions. "Aominecchi, it's you isn't it? It really is you, right?"

"Ah." A deep voice resounded from the far end of the accursed room.

"What—what the fuck is happening here? How is this even possible, you're supposed to be dead…" Kasamatsu who was standing close to the bluenette stutters in confusion.

"Didn't you hear what he just said? I'm alive and well, ok? So shut up with all this nonsense already." Aomine says as he walked towards the bedside.

"So this really is just a dream, neh Aomi—"

"Kise, you need to wake up now."

And he does just as he says. He shot up gasping for air, clenching on his chest as he tries to make up for his lack of breath. He couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't take any more of these nightmares. Just what exactly is real?

He looks around and finds himself inside a hospital room. Reality finally sinks in and Kise felt himself falling deeper into despair.

"Neh Aominecchi I'm finally awake aren't I?"

There was no response.

"Heh, I thought so. Did I really do such a horrible thing? I didn't, right? I would never do that."

Still no response.

"Aominecchi, I've been having nightmares, terrible nightmares..."

Silence.

"You really are dead...aren't you?"

"No, I'm not."

"Aominecchi...please quit joking around and leave me alone! You're dead, I know that so please...let me go already..."

* * *

"Kise..." Aomine whispers.

It was too painful for him to watch his lover in such a state but he couldn't do anything. All he could do was watch his lover talk, cry and laugh to himself as he continued to hope for him to get better.

"Aomine-kun, it's going to be alright. Things will get better, eventually."

"Tetsu, tell me…how could…this possibly get better? It's too painful to watch."

"So what are you planning to do Aomine? Are you just gonna leave him like this?"

"Shut up Midorima, it's not like you helped him get better at all! It's been two years since—"

"Dai-chan! Don't be so mean! Midorin tried everything he could! Ki-chan…really thought you died back then…"

"How long was I out again…?"

"Over a year…"

"So he's been like this…"

"For three years."

"Kise…"

Aomine could only watch as his lover lost more of himself with each passing day.

**To be continued...**

* * *

So how was it? Was it good? Was it bad? C'mon tell me, I won't bite. Seriously tho...does it need any improvement? Please do take some time to leave a review. Thanks!

Chapter 2 is on its way! Please look forward to it. Also, I might edit this chapter if I find any need to improve it but I won't change it much just a little tinkering here and there hihi.

Don't forget to leave a review, K? (ʃƪ˘ڡ˘)

Also if you have time, would you mind reading my other stories? I'd appreciate that. Thank you, I love you so much dear reader~


End file.
